


Ocean Tales 2

by Jacie_popslash (Jacie)



Series: Popslash: The Ocean Tales Series [2]
Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, Horses, M/M, Ocean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-13
Updated: 2007-01-13
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie_popslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris sees something at the beach, but JC doesn't believe him, so he brings it home as proof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocean Tales 2

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to AO3 on 06 July 2014
> 
> Written for ravenbat

Walking back and forth across the beach, Joey traced and retraced his steps. Standing in knee deep water, he waded out to the rock, searching around it. No matter how many times he paced and searched, he never found a clue. Lance was gone and there was no one he could call, because no one would ever believe him. The only thing he could think to do was to wait and hope Lance returned.

***

Still struggling with his catch, Chris used his legs and voice to urge his horse back onto the beach. Once back on firm ground, Chris slipped off of his mount and secured his catch into a large net. Resting for a moment to catch his breath, Chris admired the man he had captured. Using a rope attached to the net, Chris secured his haul to his horse by looping the rope around his horse’s neck. After settling his catch onto his horse’s back, Chris leapt onto the horse’s back and urged it forward, signaling it to head for home.

Grasping the netting with his fingers, Lance tried tearing it apart, but it was too strong. Biting at it didn’t help either. He could feel the horse’s rider’s warm hand pressing against his back, holding him in place as the horse moved smoothly across the beach and into a forested area. Looking down, Lance could see unfamiliar growth. Wriggling with all his might he succeeded only in slipping from the horse’s back and landing heavily on the ground. The fall knocked the breath from his lungs and left him scratched and sore.

“Hah, Brioshk,” the rider urged when the netting’s rope pulled taut.

The white horse gathered strength into his haunches, dropped his head and pulled the netting along the ground. 

Lance found the trip far more bumpy and painful being dragged across the ground compared to being draped across the horse’s withers. Neither was comfortable, but this was decidedly worse. Squirming in the net, he did his best to protect his head and face while praying for his safety.

It wasn’t until he stopped moving that Lance opened his eyes and took a deep breath. Exhausted by his efforts to protect himself from injury, he remained perfectly still. He watched as the rider slipped to the ground. After releasing his horse, the rider grasped the netting and began dragging it into a tangled mess of roots below a gigantic tree. Several feet into the undergrowth, they entered a door.

Inside the abode was a glowing warmth. Lance looked around as best as he could and saw the walls were earth tone and smooth, like mud patted by hand. Hearing another’s voice across the room, he strained to see the other person.

“What have you brought home now, Chris? It smells awful, like something that died in the ocean.”

“Come and have a look, JC.”

Lance craned his neck and saw a thin man with curled hair. He felt a hand against his wetsuit.

“Is it a fish? A fish man? It has the face of a man and the skin of a fish.”

“It’s a Merman,” insisted Chris. “I caught him in the ocean after a long, intense battle, which I knew only one of us would survive. Once I brought him to shore his tail split in two and metamorphosed into legs. He’s an adaptable species to be sure.”

Lance heard the other man laugh joyfully. “Another of your ocean tales, no doubt.”

“The proof lies before you.”

“It has a leash?” JC noticed, pointing to the cord attached to the band around Lance’s ankle. “This is someone’s pet.”

“No. It’s a wild thing that someone else tried to catch. They have failed where I have succeeded.”

“My hero,” JC teased, cupping Chris’ chin as he leaned in to press a kiss against Chris’ lips. “And what are we to do with your Merman?”

“I wanted to show him to you.”

“Okay, I’ve seen him. Now what?”

“No, look at his eyes!” 

Squatting down near Lance’s head, JC reached out to the netting and stared into Lance’s face. “His eyes! They’re green! Where did you find this?”

“See! I told you there existed a man with green eyes, but you wouldn’t believe me! Do you believe me now?”

JC looked into Lance’s eyes again. “If I suspected a way for this to be trickery, I would think it unreal, but here he is right before me. Green eyes! It appears to be true. A man with green eyes, I thought I would never see such a thing in my lifetime.”

Walking up behind JC, Chris squatted down behind him, pressing his head against JC’s shoulder. “But I prove myself to you once more. When will you ever stop doubting my tales?”

“When you stop exaggerating everything!” JC laughed.

~End~  
Jan 13, 2007  
© 2007 by Jacie


End file.
